


Hitch Hiking

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Mick drives this same stretch of road nearly every night. He doesn't do it to go anywhere. He's doing it to sate an itch the only way he can: by killing. One night, he gets more than he bargained for by picking up a certain quick witted man.
A Serial Killer AU.





	

Mick had been driving along Route 22 for thirty minutes now and it was just his luck that he saw someone sticking their thumb out on the side of the road. As his headlights illuminated the man, he grinned. He was thin and pretty and just how Mick liked them.

Mick rolled down his window. “Need a lift?”

“Yes, thank you.” The man said as he opened up the door, climbing inside.

“Where you headed?” Mick asked, though he had no intention of driving the man anywhere safely.

“Keystone. My sister lives there.” The man said, shortly.

“I’m headed through there.” Mick lied easily.

He pulled back onto the road. He drove this stretch almost every night so he knew all the turnoffs. There was one a few miles down the road. Only a little while longer until he could sate the itch under his skin.

“My name’s Mick.” He always liked his victim’s to know his name before he killed them, made it more fun as they begged for their lives. 

The man flicked his eyes over, no other part of him moved. “Len,” was all the other man offered.

Len, it seemed, wasn’t in the mood for small talk. That was okay though because everyone got talkative when Mick pulled out his gun. He saw the turnout a little ways ahead and resisted the urge to smirk. As he made the unexpected turn, he pressed his already cocked gun firmly to Len’s temple.

“Don’t try anything stupid, pretty boy.” Mick said. He put the car in park and turned the lights off, leaving the engine idling. They were in darkness secluded by the trees on this dirt road. Mick heard the man let out a long sigh sounding put out.

“You know, I could totally kill you.” Len said in a bored tone.

That was not what Mick was expecting the man to say at all.

“Yet, I’m the one with the gun to your head.” Mick replied.

“And it took you five seconds longer to pull it on me. You should have had the gun out before you made the turn, otherwise I’d have had time to subdue you once I realized we were turning here.”

Wait? Did he just- Was he lecturing Mick on killing him?

“Why didn’t you ‘subdue’ me then? If you had the time, of course?” Mick questioned.

This guy was definitely his weirdest mark ever. Acting bored and annoyed with a serial killer about to murder him? This guy was way too cocky for being on the wrong end of a pistol.

“Because, Mick Rory, I actually want to be here.” Len said.

Mick pressed the gun into Len’s temple roughly. “How do you know my name?” He hissed.

“I’ll answer yours, if you answer mine: Ever heard of the Central River Killer?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Mick asked, not following.

As quick as a flash, the gun was stolen from his hand. He felt a knife pressed to his throat just as he heard the click of the safety go on. The pressure on the knife wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but the steady hand behind the blade made it clear who exactly had the upper hand.

“Well, you’re looking at him right now.” Len’s smirk looked positively cold in the moonlight. Mick blinked and he could see it in Len’s eyes… Yeah, he had definitely killed a man before, many a man actually.

“No way.” Mick breathed and he couldn’t help the hint of hero worship that slipped into his tone. “You’ve killed ten people in the past month.”

“Twelve. The police haven’t found the other two bodies yet.” Len corrected, practically preening.

“So, what do you want to do with me?” Mick asked because it was clear Len had theatrically sought him out for some reason.

“I've been studying you, Mick. I've seen your rap sheet, I know your strategies. Your M.O. is to drive for hours on this same stretch of road, looking for an easy mark. There’s no planning, it’s all impulse. And with how many hours you've put in, it's a really inefficient way to kill people. You could do so much more if you put your mind to it and I could help you with that.”

That… sounded great actually. To work alongside one of the greatest killers this side of the Mississippi. He was in, except he wasn’t sure what Len was getting out of this arrangement.

“What’s in it for you?” Mick asked.

Len shrugged. “Someone to listen to me and accompany me on my sprees. Screams are beautiful but they can be lonely when you have no one to enjoy them with. Besides, my sister says it’s good for me to meet other people.”

Mick blinked. “So, you did all this to what? Ask me out on a date?”

“I'm proposing a criminal partnership, not a date.” Len clarified, his eyes flicking to the muscles on Mick’s arms. “Though, now that you mention it I wouldn’t be opposed to that either.”

Mick hummed, feeling the metal of the knife vibrate against his throat. This guy was a special kind of crazy. He'd basically just asked Mick out at knife point, though he knew he wasn’t in much danger at this point. 

“All right, I’m in.” Mick said.

Len raised an eyebrow, withdrawing the knife. “The partnership or the date?”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Len’s. He pulled back a few inches, breath ghosting over Len's cheek. "What do you think, buddy?" Mick rumbled.

Len meet Mick's eyes for a moment before he tugged Mick back towards him. He opened his mouth to allow Mick to deepen their initial kiss. Len snuck his hands underneath Mick’s jacket, easing it off his shoulders. Len grasped at Mick’s biceps, while Mick was content to bury his face in Len’s neck.

“These are even better up close.” Len simpered as he practically fondled Mick’s arms. Mick continued his ministrations, trailing kisses down Len’s exposed throat.

Len hummed in pleasure and Mick smiled as Len's skin as he felt the vibration of it. Len sucked in a breath. "It would be in bad taste not to offer you dinner now.”

“Yeah?” Mick chuckled darkly, his hands going lower to hook his fingers under the edge of Len's belt.

Len smacked his upper arm. “Not that kind of dinner, jack ass.”

Mick smirked and straightened up. “I suppose you have somewhere in mind. Where to, boss?”

Len gave him a look. “Boss, huh?”

Mick shrugged. “You’re the one calling most of the shots here.”

Len scrutinized him for a beat and Mick thought he had said something wrong. Len nodded and seemed come to a decision in that space of time. “Head toward Central City. We'll get some fast food and head back to my place. Our business shouldn't be discussed in public.”

Back to Len's place... He must have done something right then.

“Okay.” Mick jammed his keys back in the ignition and turned on the car. Before Mick could get his hand on the stick shift to change gears, Len spoke up again.

“Seat belt.”

Mick started, looking at Len. “What?”

“Put on your seat belt.” He repeated.

“All right, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Mick muttered as he obliged Len’s request. “Happy now?”

“Yes." Len deadpanned. "Now let’s go. There’s much to talk about."

“Dinner, then murder. This is the start of a beautiful partnership.” Mick said, grinning.

“Yes indeed." Len agreed, matching Mick’s grin tooth for tooth.

Yeah, Central City wouldn’t know what hit ‘em.


End file.
